


仙尘 / Pixie Dust

by evilfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 随便搞搞。两个巫师在1905年去看《彼得潘》舞台剧的故事。





	仙尘 / Pixie Dust

【上】伦敦，1905

Peter看到一串光点。

起初他猜想那是萤火虫。伦敦没有萤火虫，他只在书上读到过。书上说萤火虫是黄色的，而这些光点是银白的，像星光一样。它们排成一列，在空中画出不规则的弧线，跳动着飞出后台门外。

台前的喝彩声还没有平息。Peter感到有点无趣。他追着那一串光跑出后台门。

它们似乎有自己的方向，在冬夜的浓雾中蜿蜒而行，忽隐忽现，飞向路灯下一剪细长的人影，消失在那人手执的短杖尖端。

那是个年轻男人，一个奇怪的年轻人。他站着灯下，穿着深蓝色的阿尔斯特大衣，金发明亮。雾气在四周围绕着，那个人的形象却没有因此模糊，反而异常清晰、出众，像是由中散发着光彩。

……就像披了仙尘。Peter想。

那人转过头看着Peter，手杖放了下去，垂在身侧。天很冷，但他没戴手套，他的手看上去结实而又灵巧。

“晚上好，Peter。”

“你怎么知道我的名字？”Peter被吓到了，向后退了一步。

那个人却向他走来，比夜色更凉的蓝眼仍然注视着Peter。

“我知道很多事。”那人走近Peter，屈膝半跪，“我能回答你想问的问题。”

Peter半信半疑，呆呆地立着，感到一月的冷风擦过脸颊的疼痛。他跑出门时没有穿外衣。

“来吧，问我。”那个年轻绅士说。

“那些光……它们是仙子吗？”（注1）

“你是怎么知道仙子的？Barrie先生讲的吗？”

“你认识Barrie先生？！”Peter瞪大眼睛。

“我是个忠实的戏迷。” 

那青年勾起嘴角，留下一个带着寒意的微笑。

“不过，它们不是仙子。仙子是在圣诞派对上做彩灯用的。” 

“真的？！你真的见过它们？”

“当然。”那人晃了晃手中的木杖，“想不想再看个戏法？”

Peter点了点头。

这时他才真正看清了那根短杖……真是个奇特的物件！作为轻便手杖似乎太短也太细了，又不像是鼓槌——那杖身上排列着骨节般的突起。

“嘿！”

Peter听到背后有人大喊。

“你是谁？离Peter远点！”

他回过头，穿过雾气看到他的剧作家朋友急匆匆走出来。

“啊哈，”陌生人站起身来，“Barrie先生，久仰久仰。”

“Peter，”作家急切地叫着男孩的名字，但孩子眼里已有了显而易见的留恋。“Peter！快回来，你会着凉的！”

“别紧张，我只是和Peter聊了几句……”陌生人向前踱了两步，男孩被挡在宽大的衣摆之后。

“闭嘴。”

Peter知道他应当回到Barrie先生身边，他应当回到剧院里，回到他的父母、兄弟们那里，他们特意赶到伦敦来看这出戏，仍需赶一条长路回家。

“我不知道你是谁，也不在乎。但我知道你是什么来路。（I don’t know who you are, nor do I care. But I know WHAT you are.）”

“你很关心Peter，看得出来。”金发男人一步步走近战栗中的作家，将Peter留在身后。“你一定在想，‘那些家伙来了，他们要带他去永无乡了。’”

真的有永无乡吗？Peter想。Barrie先生似乎知道什么Peter所不知的。不过，他是大人啊，大人总是知道许多小孩子不知道的事。

“你想错了，Barrie先生。”

那男人轻轻挥动木杖，气流像有意志一般在他身边聚集，吹起他的披肩，驱散了四周的雾气。

“我要把永无乡带回这个世界。”

 

【中】高锥客山谷，1899

 

“这东西哪来的？！”

Albus愣在门边。他看到Gellert的卧室窗前多了一只两端上翘的白瓷浴缸。那家什躺在兽脚似的黄铜雕花脚架上，占满了床和窗子之间的全部空间，和Bagshot女士家的老房子格格不入。

“伦敦。”Gellert说。

“怎么弄来的？！”打死他也不信这是光明正大买了运来的。Gellert没有财力可言是一方面，他也不相信伦敦会有商铺知道高锥客山谷怎么走。

“不重要。”Gellert看上去对自己的戏法颇为得意，“一起泡澡吧。”

“想泡澡的话可以去湖里啊，天气这么好。” 

他的话似乎让Gellert扫兴了。金发男孩撇了撇嘴。可这的确是一年里最惬意的季节，难得可以在湖里畅游的时光。

“我想在屋里泡。”Gellert说，“我不想别人看见我们。”

看似不经意的话在Albus心里抓了一下。Gellert总是知道怎样不露痕迹地捕获他的猎物。而Albus还不想太早落网。他还不想认输。

Gellert扯掉领巾，从头上脱掉衬衫。他很瘦，胸脯单薄得不见起伏，举止中有些倔强的矫揉，不像Albus印象中的德姆斯特朗学生——那些披着裘皮、剃了短发、眼神凶煞的雪国少年，像是个个都能喝倒林海。他说过他很早就离开学校了，也许这就是原因，他并不适合那里。

他的裤子堪堪附在胯上，背带垂在两边——从Albus进门那时，它们就没在他肩上。他轻松摆脱了剩下的衣物，坐进浴缸里。

那副过于苍白的身体几乎和光洁的瓷面融为一体。Albus想别过头，又不想。

“能否劳驾……？”

Albus没有拒绝。他抽出魔杖，向浴缸里点了点，“Aquamenti.”

净水应召而来之前，他无声地施加了另一重魔咒，让浴缸里的水满上来的同时热到舒适的程度。

这是很单纯的魔法，但需要精湛的技术来控制和掩盖水温的变化——让人觉得这是真的温泉。他乐于在Gellert面前炫耀施法的技巧，毕竟在这个镇上也没有其他可以炫耀的对象。同样地，他乐于看到Gellert被宠爱时的神气。

“进来泡啊。这里很宽敞。”

Gellert在胡说。那只是个单人浴缸，并不是为了让两个大男孩共享而设计的。他们的腿脚将在水下交错、碰触，亲密无间。

出于某种未雨绸缪的考虑，他又施了一重魔法，令水面鼓起雪白蓬松的泡沫。他脱下工作袍，下面只有一件夜衫，平日在家他很少穿戴麻瓜服饰。

他除下衬衫，不确定Gellert是否喜欢他所看到的。当然，Gellert不会说的，他会将这个诚实的骗局进行到下个世纪。

“你去过伦敦吗？”

“去过一次。”他跨进浴缸，让自己滑进热水里，“我不喜欢那里，又脏又吵。”

“我喜欢那里。”

“有什么可喜欢的？”

“唔，”Gellert扬起下巴，像是想了想，“戏剧？巫师的世界可没什么好戏啊。”

“巫师不需要戏剧。”Albus的目光落在和罩袍一起放在床沿的，他的魔杖，“戏剧是麻瓜的幻想，他们幻想了上千年的事，我们都能轻易做到。”

“正是这样。”Gellert似乎听到了他想要的回答，“我们失去了想象力。”

“你说的是麻瓜的世界。”

“不。曾经也是我们的。直到我们逃跑、躲藏起来。”

Gellert的脚从他面前的泡沫里抬起，越过他的肩，搭在浴缸边缘。他的视线无法不被那片白细的脚踝吸引，踝骨下方纹着死亡圣器的标志——Gellert自称在寻找的东西。

Albus知道他正在输掉这个游戏。

“世界从来只有一个，我们和麻瓜曾经分享她，我们为他们塑造世界。要不是有梅林，亚瑟怎么能征服他的国土？要不是有洛夫拉比，波兰犹太人怎么能在神圣罗马帝国治下存活下来？要不是有晴明，日本列岛已经被黑魔法的反噬吞没了。我们为他们改变了世界，却被赶走了。你猜接下来发生了什么？”

“什么？”Albus向水中沉得更低，不清楚让他不寒而栗的究竟是Gellert的话还是被这个男孩轻易驱使的、自己的热情。

“失去我们的帮助，他们开始自己塑造世界，用他们自己的方式。”

“那是他们世界的事。”

“不！还不明白吗？我们停滞了。我们被隔绝在这个不存在的世界里，被困在过去。就像不能长大的孩子。麻瓜的电报可以瞬间传到大洋对岸，我们还在用猫头鹰送信。一百年后我们还会过着和今天一样的生活，而麻瓜已经完成了所有我们做不到的事。”

Albus不信任地轻声笑了笑，“比如什么？”

Gellert直视着他，

“比如你们的小火车。”

他的话抹掉了Albus嘴角的笑意。

显然Gellert听说过他们的校车，那话怎么说的来着？坏事传千里。火车已运行了几十年，这件麻瓜工业品仍是纯血巫师们不愿在外邦友人面前提起的东西。Albus并不欣赏那些纯血保守人士的做派，但在某种程度上，他也分担着同样的……耻辱。

“如果有一天，麻瓜能在天上自由飞行，建造穿透云霄的天空城堡，而我们仍然穿着长袍烹煮动物尾巴，你有没有想过这样的一天？”

“……你觉得该有人对此做点什么，是吗？”

他的心思无法停在Gellert说的任何一句话上，当他感到对方的脚趾在水下碾着他的乳头。

Gellert坐在泡沫簇拥中，在那一刻，笑得像云中的神子。

“是的。我想是的。”

 

【下】伦敦，1905

 

“Gellert。”

Albus叫住他的故友，赶在他对这条麻瓜街道造成任何破坏之前。

金发的巫师向他转过脸，“看来你收到戏票了。”

“放过那孩子。”他无从决定这是命令还是请求。

“我又没有抓走他。”

“Peter！”另一个年纪稍大的男孩从后台跑出来，“大家都在找你！”

Albus快步走过去，拍了拍男孩的肩，“走吧，回你兄弟那里。”

Peter恋恋不舍地向剧院走去，Barrie先生显然知道他没有理由再冒犯这个巫师，最终愤恨地瞪了一眼，带两个孩子一齐走进后台。

Albus没想和那个人照面。他知道这是邀请，那张落在他窗台上、被凤凰衔起的戏票，但他还没准备好再度和那人相见。他相信自己能隐藏得很好，只是在同一屋顶下短暂的共同呼吸，对于他已经足够了。

但显然地，Gellert有办法迫使他站出来。他早该想到那个人不会发出无准备的邀请。

“你想对那个孩子做什么？”

“挽救他。”Gellert放下了魔杖，周遭的雾气又渐渐涌来。“赶在别人对他灌输谬论之前。”

他不该继续这对话。他已经让Gellert得逞了。但他何曾有过从这个人面前走开的力量呢？

“你认为当你的学徒、替你做危险的事是更好的出路？”

“好过在魔法部盖章，或者……”Gellert走近他身边，空闲的手自然地挽进他的臂弯，挽着他走进夜色里，就像他们仍是好友，“回到那个虚假的世界里继续自欺欺人？是的，是的，我知道你申请了教职……”

他默认了Gellert得到的消息，在心中祈祷Gellert不要说出他害怕听到的话。

“你现在自由了。你不需要回去。”

他按捺着烧灼般的恨意，但他无法责备任何人……他没有勇气去责备。也许他最恨的是自己的确因此解脱的事实。 

“那是我们的家。”Albus竭力保持平静，“它是真实的，和麻瓜的世界一样真实。”

Gellert的短暂安静让他忽然警觉起来。

“你要带我去哪？”

“只是走走。”金发巫师用他少见的安抚口吻说，“我很久没来这里了。”

浓雾中，圣殿关纪念碑顶端的翼龙像是真的腾飞在云端。空气湿冷，夜空里飘着烟和硫化物的恶臭。

“还是讨厌伦敦吗？”Gellert问。

“没什么变化。”

“变化可大了。如果你知道该看哪里。”

Gellert放开他，走近一盏路灯，挽着灯柱转了半圈，“这个，交流电灯。它们很快会取代气灯。不只是在伦敦，在全世界。”

“……你想说什么？”

“我是对的，一直都是。”Gellert倚着灯柱，金发在昏暗的灯光里染了一层橘色，“我在美国住了一段时间。知道吗，那里有麻瓜造出了能飞的工艺。”（注2）

“那不可能。”

“是真的，这一切正在发生。他们已经走得太远了，把我们甩在后面。”

这是你回来的原因吗？Albus想。当然，牵绊着那个人的不会是历史的洪流中不值一提的小事。不会傍晚林间的光影，或夏日午后的泡沫。

少有地，他在Gellert眼中看到若隐若现的恐慌。

“现在，他们有‘仙尘’了。”

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1 早期的彼得潘戏剧里，小仙子Tinker Bell是用一个照在幕布上的光点来代表的。  
> 2 指1903年莱特兄弟的飞机试验。
> 
> 后记：J.M.Barrie是彼得潘的作者，文中的Peter就是通常认为是彼得潘灵感来源的作者朋友家小孩，这里的意思就是说他是一个有魔力的小孩啦，文中他应该是8岁左右，还没有收到魔法学校的录取信，但他很可能没有去读。我自己是比较迷彼得潘这个形象啦，觉得这个梗的年代和主题很合适这一对。


End file.
